


Gutted

by kutsushita



Category: 19th Century American Medicine RPF
Genre: Crueltide, M/M, Medical Abuse, Wound Fucking, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/pseuds/kutsushita
Summary: It was wrong. Truly, he knew that. No good Christian would commit the act that had taken hold of his mind and festered within him. And yet he found himself wholly unable to fight the impulse.





	Gutted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_alchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_alchemist/gifts).



> Thank you to my wonderful beta!

"Alexis," William began, and then halted himself. He considered his currently planned course of action. It was wrong. Truly, he knew that. No good Christian would commit the act that had taken hold of his mind and festered within him. And yet he found himself wholly unable to fight the impulse. The hole, open and glistening before him, had always aroused his medical curiosity and ambition beyond his power to resist, and now he was beset by a new desire. An impure, nigh-evil need had coiled within him, grabbing hold of his very being. He could no longer ignore it, for that inner demon had taken physical form, straining hot and heavy against the front of his trousers. It must be that God was testing him, but William had failed this trial utterly. He could no longer deny himself that which he wanted.

Alexis made an inquisitive sound at William's aborted ejaculation, hanging in the air between them. Although Alexis's torso lay supine on the cot as required for the doctor's ministrations, his hips and legs were twisted and curled toward the wall, and his head was also turned to the side, arms wrapped around it. William knew his patient was already feeling dizzy, for he had reported his condition some moments earlier. When William told him the experiment must still continue, Alexis obviously sought to escape his discomfort by physically turning away from it, vain as that effort might prove. He now began to untangle his head from the nest his arms had formed, but William reached out and pressed against him.

"No," he said. "Stay where you are. I am going to try something new, and it may cause a slightly increased discomfort. If this position gives you respite, then pray maintain it."

Alexis's muscles stiffened under his touch, and he was obviously displeased by the doctor's prediction of greater pain than he was already familiar with. But he responded with a strained, muffled "Oui," and William withdrew his hand, satisfied that his patient at least seemed amenable to his further ministrations.

Though of course, Alexis knew nothing of what those actions were to truly entail. Were he aware, he surely would not have accepted.

 _Would he not?_ William wondered as he thumbed open the buttons on his trousers and released himself from their confinement. Alexis had disagreed with a great many things William had done to him—had put in him—but William had always been able to impress upon him the necessity of those tasks. However, he had to admit even to himself, what he now set to do was in no way necessary for the medical study of digestion. Indeed, by its very nature this act should aim to avoid that process altogether, lest William bring himself to injury. He did not think it cause for concern, having often inserted his bare fingers fully into Alexis's wound. As he had observed, the ichor did not act quickly. And entering from this angle, he should not encounter so great an amount of it in any case, for gravity would cause it to collect along the stomach chamber's bottom. But should he experience any discomfort, William felt certain he would have an abundance of time to withdraw and clean himself before sustaining any real damage. At worst, he might develop some skin irritation. Thus reasoned, concerns of this kind did not diminish his desire in the slightest.

He believed the act should also prove fully physically feasible. He knew from prior experiments what size of object the opening would permit, and to that end, and with intimate knowledge of his own anatomy, William foresaw no difficulties. Nor should the passage be rough, as he had felt many times how lubricous and smooth that entrance made itself, particularly after some stimulation of the juices released within. 

No, he was not concerned for himself. It remained to be seen, though, how Alexis would tolerate it. William could not pretend that it would be a pleasant sensation for the young man. Alexis complained of pains with even a finger inside him, and this intrusion would be larger. Nor would it be possible to avoid stimulating the sensitive sphincter. Rather than being allowed to relax and close itself after having an object passed through it, as when William suspended foodstuffs inside of Alexis by strings, the fistula would be stretched wide and kept open throughout. But William still theorized and hoped it might not be completely intolerable. Though he had forsaken the ability to wholly resist his perverse urges, still William felt confident in his own physical control, and resolved himself to be gentle. Temporary discomfort was something that could be borne, but he did not wish to harm Alexis irreparably. It would, of course, be to his own personal detriment as well should serious damage befall the youth's invaluable body. And so, while none of this was enough to stay William's cravings, it put some measure of calm into him, a feeling that he still possessed mastery over himself.

Now he lined his pole up with the entrance. Despite its innate wetness, he had still felt somewhat concerned about the degree of friction, so he had prepared a measure of whale oil which he applied to himself. As the oil was itself from the body of an animal, he reasoned, it should cause no additional harm to Alexis to have it inside of him. It could only make the imminent event slightly more comfortable to bear.

"Alexis," said William, evenly. He held one hand flat against the lad's stomach, beside the wound and his own erect member. "I am about to pass an object through the wound. This may cause increased discomfort, as I warned you. Please remain still and retain your current position. I fear if you were to move during this procedure it might cause you serious damage."

Alexis seemed to blanch at that, his body tensing further under William's hand, but he did not significantly move aside from perhaps slightly curling further into himself, and breathing a little more loudly. Well, William supposed it was the best he could do, and he must rely on Alexis's obedience in this. He leaned slightly forward as he stood beside the cot. At worst, should Alexis suddenly attempt to turn, William had leverage from above to hold him down in his current state. But he thought Alexis would be weakened enough by the sensations to make that unnecessary.

Now was no longer time for theories. William was eager, hungrily prepared for action. He kept his hand firm on Alexis's abdomen and began to press his oiled shaft into the glossy hole.

Alexis reacted immediately, moaning and trembling as he tightened his arms about his head.

"Shhh," said William. He reached out with his other hand and smoothed it against the exposed back of Alexis's neck. "Remember, Alexis. You need to remain still."

It did not occur to William, in the moment, that with two hands thus simultaneously employed upon parts of Alexis's body, there could not plausibly exist another hand to be supposedly engaged in inserting an object through the wound. But it mattered not, for such a thing did not occur to Alexis either, too unused to blind obedience in his doctor's orders, and too overcome with the wave of unpleasant sensation to notice or respond to such things, even if he had the presence of mind to question them. The doctor's soothing hand on his neck was barely even perceptible to Alexis, so focused was he on the strange sensations in his belly and the dizziness and general ill feeling that came over him, much stronger than it usually did when the doctor ministered to him. All of his mind and body's energy was dedicated to attempting to withstand what he now experienced, and remaining as still as he could per the doctor's instructions. He wanted it to stop, but at least he remembered the doctor's words about the potential for serious damage, and so he thought he must tolerate it, and at least it would be over soon.

William, meanwhile, was engaged in a battle of self-restraint that might well be laudable were it not for the circumstance in which it evinced itself. He thrust himself inside his patient slowly, more careful than he had been with his bride upon their wedding night. The sensation was not wholly dissimilar to that act, though the stomach tissues were perhaps slicker, and they lacked the muscular structure which surrounded the female birth canal. It should have perhaps been notably less pleasurable, due to the lessened constriction surrounding his pole, and yet somehow by the circumstances of the situation, William felt it was the greatest pleasure he had ever experienced. Alexis lay under him, moaning at the pain of the intrusion, completely at William's disposal. Here he did something no other man had ever done, possessed someone in a way no one ever had. It was more than enough to compensate for any lessened physical stimulus

As William pushed past the sphincter into the open interior of Alexis's stomach, he felt a truly novel euphoria overcome him and further excite his prick beyond the already significant level of arousal it had attained. He had broken through to a new frontier experienced by no other man but him. Those who came to try themselves against the wilds of the American frontier were countless. He and Alexis both, certainly, were among their number, in their differing ways. But no one save the two of them had ever experienced such a moment as this. 

William felt a deep swell of possessive affection for his patient. _His_. Alexis St. Martin was _his_. How could any observer, presented with such a scene—after somehow overcoming his certain revulsion and horror—dispute that point? To possess a woman in the traditional way was well recognized, of course, part and parcel of the sacred covenant of marriage by which a wife belonged bodily to her husband. But such a thing was common. And anyone might possess a woman in this way temporarily, by force, though such acts were an evil to any good Christian man.

But William could not help but think his situation dissimilar to both of these cases. For now, here, he possessed his patient's body not by force, but by Alexis's own willing compliance. Though he knew not the true nature of what William was presently doing to him, still he had agreed to it, and moreover had agreed even in writing to obey his patron in every way, particularly with regard to the full medical use of his special wound and his body. In addition, that wound's very existence, and Alexis's own continued mortal life, were both wholly dependent upon William's action and medical care. Thus did he possess Alexis completely. He had saved him, restored him to being. He had formed the very vessel he now thrust himself within, the only one of its kind in the entire world. He possessed Alexis both by legal contract and by choice. In every manner, in every way he could think of, Alexis St. Martin was his. His to do anything he desired to, including that very act in which he now engaged, something so despicable that no word for it even existed. Even this, he, and only he, out of all of humanity, could do.

The heady feeling of his swirling thoughts somewhat diminished his self-restraint, and when William withdrew, he moved noticeably quicker than he had upon entering. This caused Alexis's body to twitch, and the youth moaned, shifting on the bed.

"Shhh," William repeated. He firmed his grip on the back of Alexis's neck, ready to hold him in place should it become necessary. He steadied his own breathing in order to speak clearly: "I know it hurts, Alexis, but please bear it. I cannot stop the process now, and as I said, if you move it may damage you. It will only be a few minutes."

William did not know, of course, the exact duration of his current incursion. More generally, in his marital bed, it took him between twenty and twenty-five minutes to achieve completion, but he felt so overcome with lust in the present moment that he did not know how long he might last. And he had not yet even properly begun to thrust. He did so now, pushing back into the wound a second time with a quickened pace. He felt more confident now that he was not doing serious damage, for the inside of the passage felt strong and slippery around him. He was also influenced by his need for greater stimulation, which to some degree overpowered his usual cautious concerns. He would have Alexis, now, in earnest. The young man was completely at his mercy and any remnants of his good Christian morals were forgotten, supplanted wholly by this baser animal need.

Alexis cried out, and tried to jerk his body. William was ready and pushed down on him, firm. Alexis's breaths came fast and short, his panting interspersed with his cries. "Mon dieu! Please! My doctor, please stop, I cannot... J'en peux plus."

William shifted his hand up along Alexis's neck and held his head down hard. The lad began to grasp at William's arm weakly, but the afternoon's experiments had already taken a toll on his constitution and he was not able to overcome the doctor's strength. Presently he abandoned those efforts, though he continued to pant and moan into the wall. William, though he tried to restrain himself, let slip several groans of his own, though his elicited from a far different source of feeling than Alexis's cries. William was thrusting himself readily within that passage now, all his hesitations discarded. The tube of stomach tissue hugged his shaft, its depth not great, emptying as it did into Alexis's stomach, but providing a tight circle around him. He varied the length of his thrusts so that at some times the wound stimulated him in short, quick strokes, and at others it passed along his whole length, from the base to the dripping head of his erection.

It would not be much longer now... Ah! He felt it overcome him, his testicles tightening, the length of him pulsing as he spilled his seed inside Alexis's gastric cavity. Such a spending outside the context of proper marital relations was a sin, as he well knew. But somehow, despite the wholly un-Christian nature of this entire endeavor, William could not help but think that this application of his seed was somehow more productive than spilling in his hands, for, thus emptied into Alexis's digestive organs, at least it would serve a nutritive purpose. It occurred to him now that this was surely something he could discern, for he had enough of Alexis's digestive ichor and could apply it to his effluvia in a controlled environment using one of the salt baths to see what results it produced. The thought pleased him well in his present coital afterglow, and he quickly took it as another way to link his present actions with his scientific work and thus further justify them to himself, although he knew that any results from such an experiment could never be shared with the world.

William at last gathered himself and withdrew from Alexis's passage, quickly tucking his flaccid organ back into his clothing and making himself presentable. Alexis was of course his next immediate concern, lying mostly still, yet trembling, his body covered all over with a sheen of sweat, his breaths still short and interspersed with quiet moaning.

William sat down on the edge of the bed and patted Alexis lightly on his hip. "You did very well, Alexis. It's all over now. I must just ascertain the status of your wound once more, to be sure you have not sustained any injury, and then you will be able to rest."

Alexis gave no verbal response, and so William proceeded with his inspections. Indeed, to his great satisfaction, everything seemed largely in order. The tissues around the passage felt perhaps slightly inflamed, he thought, poking a finger once more inside Alexis, but there were no tears that he could find and no sign of bleeding or other gross injury. He felt an immense swell of triumph. He had done it. All had gone according to his plans, more successfully than he imagined; his patient, although presently discomfited, would be none the worse for wear. William felt overcome with a sense of his own invulnerability.

Dash his military superiors, and those members of the European medical establishment, with their high-class upbringings and their prestigious degrees. Though he might have come from humble beginnings, he had achieved something that surely not one of them, nor any man in God's creation before them, had ever done. They would not know it, of course, but in the moment, that made no difference to him. They would surely recognize the genius of his published work with Alexis soon, and meanwhile, he had achieved a mastery heretofore unknown to man. Nothing, no snub from any in that establishment, could take that away from him.

He checked on Alexis's general constitutionals, for the youth had not moved while William completed his inspection of the fistula. Alexis gave no verbal response, even when the doctor pushed at his eyelids, but he did at least flinch appropriately, and seemed simply to be pushed beyond the point of exhaustion. Well, he would recover with rest. William left him on the cot and returned to his own rooms, filled with a renewed vigor and desire to pursue his work. He felt already a slight returning hardness of his member, which he had not in years experienced so quickly following a prior release. Fortunately, there was the new issue of digestion of his issue in a tube of ichor to investigate, so it was not a burden to gratify his urges, and he was rather eager to apply himself to that question. He anticipated that a positive result would grant him even greater enthusiasm for such engagements with Alexis in the future. 

Presupposing Alexis's full recovery from this present exertion, William saw no reason he might not attempt such an experiment with him a second time. He wondered already whether Alexis might not fare easier now that he was accustomed to this type of intrusion. Only time and repeated endeavors would tell. To that end, William was wholeheartedly and eagerly dedicated.


End file.
